


Correction

by lovesimonspier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Gwen Stacy, Mentions of Pepper Potts - Freeform, Mentions of Tony Stark, Mentions of Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, mentions of Pietro Maximoff - Freeform, mentions of Sam Wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesimonspier/pseuds/lovesimonspier
Summary: The night before Bucky Barnes was shipped off, he made some rough decisions. A year later, he's home. And he's a dad?





	

"Are those your kids?"  
      Of course someone would ask that. A heavily tattooed war vet holding hands with two little kids. It's not that I look scary, it's just that people assume the worst. A single dad, people just think and assume and it gets the worst of them.  
     Maybe I should explain myself. My name is James Buchanan Barnes, most people call me Bucky. When I was right out of college, I joined the army. I wanted to do something good for my country. At my last college party, I did some things I wasn't proud of and was sent to boot camp the next day. A year later I was back home. A bomb explosion. I wasn't that close to it. I didn't lose any limbs. I was at a risk of asthma and had burns all up my left arm.  
     I moved into an apartment in Brooklyn. It was a two bedroom, two bath kind of deal. I went to the VA every Wednesday. I got a job working for Stark Industries. I was finally getting my life back together. Then came the knock at my door. I was doing my workout on a yoga mat in the living room (I don't even do yoga) when I heard it. I turned off my music, cleared my face of sweat, and went to the door. At first I didn't see anyone. I looked around from my door and called out but no one said anything. Then, I heard the cry.  
     I looked down and there were two infants. A little girl in a purple onesie and a little boy in a red onesie.  
"Hey! I think you have the wrong house!" I said. No one responded.  
I looked down at the kids. I mean I only had one option and that was to bring them inside. I got the two of the inside my apartment. I called Natasha, she'd know what to do.  
     Except Natasha Romanov-Barton didn't know what to do. She walked into my apartment with her deaf husband in hand. She had a key.  
"James, how do you get yourself into situations like this?" She asked me.  
"I don't know, Nat! All I know right now is that they can't be mine. I'm not straight!" I was stressed and confused and I needed coffee.  
"Hey look. There's a note." Clint, Nat's husband, said pointing at the girl. Tucked into her carseat was a letter.  
"Well don't just look at it." Nat rolled her eyes at me and picked it up. "I'll read it."  
"James,  
     I know this may be a shock to you and I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do. The twins are yours. I couldn't hide that from you. I also couldn't handle it. I'm not ready to be a mom.  
     The girl's name is Teresa Rose Barnes and her brother is called Peter Benjamin Barnes. I remember you telling me your name that night. Do you remember it?  
     They were born on November 15, 2013. So right now with you they'd be 6 months old. Peter is older than Tessa by six minutes. I signed over full rights to you. They are yours if you chose to not put them up for adoption. I don't want to see them. Just keep them safe, James that's all I ask of you.  
Love,  
 Katie Johnson."  
     Natasha looked up at me. I couldn't focus on her smirk. I had a million things going through my mind. I'm a father was the most consistant.  
"Bucky?" It was Clint. "Are you okay? I mean this is a lot to take in, but your kid is crying."  
     I realized that yes Peter is crying. I took him out of his seat and lifted him into my arms. He was looking up at me curiously. He has my brown hair, but Katie's brown eyes. Tessa has my blue eyes and Katie's blonde hair.

* * *

  
     That was around three years ago. The twins are three. They start preschool at the end of summer. I had gotten the summer off. Tony told me to enjoy the twins before they got old and hated me. I wanted to tell them that they would never hate me but decided against it. I knew how Tony's relationship with his late father was.  
     Tony Stark was one of my good friends. He was thirty and had an on-again-off-again relationship with Pepper Potts. He was annoying and a little overbearing but he had a good heart. The twins had known Tony as long as they have known me, more or less. He was their Uncle Tony. He acctualy loved them. He shows it, I know he loves all his friends but he denies it all the time.  
"Dada!" I look up from my computer to see Tessa running up to me.  
"Hey little one." I lift her up and sit her on my lap."What's wrong?"  
"Peter won't let me play with him." She pouts.  
"Well, that needs to be changed doesn't it." I lift her onto my left side and carry her into her and Peter's room.  
     I still lived in the same apartment that I did when I recieved my kids, which sounds weird. Peter and Tessa share the second bedroom. For right now it's okay, but when they get older they're going to want to have their own spaces. The room has white walls and hardwood floors. They both have their own bed. Peter's has a Spider-Man bedspread and Tessa has a The Little Mermaid bedspread. I would never make my children only have things that is acceptable for their gender, but Tessa's favorite princess is Ariel and Peter really loves Spider-Man.  
     There are toys all over the floor. Barbies, Avenger's action figures, Disney Princesses, Legos, and stuffed animals. Peter is sitting in the middle of the room next to a Barbie house. He has Spider-Man and Captain America in his little toddler hands. They seem to be saving Barbie.  
"Petey, can your sister play with you?" I ask, crouching next to him and sitting Tessa down.  
"No, Daddy!" Peter giggles.  
"Now Peter, your sister really wants to play with you." I frown. "If you let her we can go get ice-cream."  
     Peter thinks about it for a second. We rarely go out to get ice-cream. I don't like random people asking my kids if they are safe with the parent that didn't leave them. I know I shouldn't bribe them, but this won't hurt them  
"Okay. Sissy, you can be Hayley. She was catured by the bad guys and Captain America and Spider-Man have to save her." Tessa smiles widely at her brother.

* * *

  
     It's a cold morning in December when I meet him. Peter and Tessa are sleeping over with their "Uncle" Scott and his daughter Cassie. I was sitting in a coffee shop waiting for my name to be called so I can get my coffee.  
"Bucky." My name is called. I get up and go to my coffee. I take a sip and sit back down.  
Ah cafinated bliss, I think.  
"Excuse me, sir?" I look up, confused. I'm a twenty-six year old man, I have never been called sir. Well not by someone who isn't in my children's pre-school class.  
"Yes?" I say.  
"I just- this is going to sound strange. I saw you sitting over here and thought you were cute and my friends-" He points over his shoulder to a dark-skinned guy, a kind of white-haired white guy, and a brown-haired white girl. "Dared me to go over here and get out of my comfort zone and you're probably not even gay. Oh my God." He rambles.  
"Oh I am very gay, dude." I say without thinking. Way to be a dad with no filter.  
     I get a good look at this guy. He has dirty blonde-hair and blue eyes with specks of green in them. He's wearing a navy blue hoodie and dark skinny jeans with Converse. He looks to be around twenty-five. He has on kind of hipster glasses. He looks to be around five feet six inches tall. He is really small in stature.  
"Oh thank God." He says. "I'm Steve" He holds out his hand.  
"I'm Bucky." I shake his hand.  
"Bucky?" I can see he's holding back a laugh.  
"It's a lot better than James Buchanan."  
"Wasn't he a U.S. president?'  
"I think so. Do you want to sit with me?"I ask because gosh darn it, if Steve's friends have to dare him to get out of his comfort zone, I will do it willingly.  
"Oh, yeah sure." He sits in front of me. He turns back to his friends who are grinning and giving him thumbs ups. I laugh a little.  
     We hang out for a while before I get a text saying; ''Scott Lang: tessa really wants her dad rn. idk what i did wrong." I quickly respond with; "sry scott. she gets like that sometimes. i'll be there in a few."  
I look up at Steve.  
"Hey, I have to go, but I'd really like to do this again." I smile at him.  
"Oh! I would too." Steve smiles at me and stands.  
"Wait Steve! I would kind of need your number." He scratches his neck and gives me said number. "Also, I feel like if this gets any more romantic, which I hope this doesn't change anything, I have two kids. "  
"Really? I love kids, I'm actually a school teacher at a preschool nearby." He smiles. What a relief.  
     Usually guys run when they hear about Tessa and Peter. I don't take offense to it as much as I used to. I know some people just aren't ready for kids.  
"Really? That's so cool. " I smile and get up, grabbing my coffee.  
"Well I had fun, you should text me." He winks and goes back to his friends. For the first time in a while, I blush.  
     When I get to Scott's apartment Tessa is crying softly and hugging Peter.  
"Daddy!" Peter lets go of his sister and hugs me. Tessa runs to me and grabs my legs.  
"Hey Pete. Hey Tess." I lift up the twins on my sides.  
     Tessa immediately looks happier. I just have that effect on people.  
"So, Bucky." Scott looks at me like me knows something. He shouldn't, Natasha is the one who always knows something in our friend group.  
"What?" I look at Scott, trying to figure out what he thinks he knows.  
"Were you on a date?" So that's what he thinks he knows.  
"No, but I did meet a cute guy today." I smile.  
"Aw! Bucky is in love." Scott smiles. "Tessa, Peter your dad is in love."  
"Whatever. Thanks for watching them, Scott."  
     When I leave the twins look up at me curiously.  
"Daddy, are you in love?" Tessa asks. I put them down to walk.  
"Yeah, I'm in love with you and Peter and chicken and Lucky and-"  
"No Daddy! With the cute boy you met." Peter interrupts me.  
"Nah, not yet. I barely know him." I smile at my twins as they grab my hands.  
"Will you be in love with him?" Tessa asks me.  
"I don't know, honey."

* * *

  
     Steve asks me out on a date the next day. I had called him the night we met and we talked for an hour, maybe. The twins were already in bed, so I didn't have to worry about them walking in on our conversation. I obviously said yes. It's been a few weeks since our first date and Steve wants to meet the twins.  
"You do know that me wanting to meet your kids is my way of telling you that I'm in it for the long game, right?" Steve asks me as we walk toward my apartment. I had gone out to meet Steve in the lobby, I made Natasha come down from her apartment (she lives above me) and watch the twins.  
"I do now." I say smiling at him. I open my door to see Nat standing in front of both kids with her hands on her hips.  
"- and this boy means a lot to your daddy so be good and Uncle Clint and I will bing you cake and ice cream, okay? So just sit here and be the little angels your dad thinks you are when you're not with him."  
"Nat?" I say.  
"Oh! James, you're here and so is your boyfriend." She walks over to us. "Hi. I'm Natasha, I was just giving the twins a pep-talk." She holds out her hand for Steve to shake and he does.  
"I'm Steve Rogers, nice to meet you." He smiles.  
"Wait why would my kids need a pep-talk from you?"  
"Because there is someone else in their life that hasn't always been there, James." She rolls her eyes and puts her hand on her already big stomach, oh I forgot to mention that she's pregnant.  
"Thank you for watching them while I got Steve, Nat." I smile at my best friend. She tries to hug me, but her stomach is so big we end up just side-hugging.  
"Anything for you, James." She smiles and makes her way over to the window.  
"Nat please don't climb out of that- okay you're going to anyway." She clmbs out the window and onto the fire escape making her way up to her apartment.  
"Is she going to be okay?" Steve asks me.  
"Yeah, she just lives above me so it's okay. Plus her husband works from home so he will be able to help her in." I smile at Steve. "Okay Peter and Tessa this is daddy's boyfriend, Steve."  
"Boyfriend?" Peter asks.  
"Yeah, Pete! Its like girlfriend but he's a boy." I say, kneeling in front of my twins. They nod.  
     It's not that hard to explain gay people to your kids. It's as simple as explaining straight people to them. They won't be rude about it unless you teach them to be.  
"He's not going to take you away from us, is he?" Tessa asks.  
"Of course not, sweetie. I like your dad a lot, but even if I wanted to take him away from you two he wouldn't let me." Steve says bending down in front of the twins.  
Bucky grins. He never stops talking about the twins. He loves them more than anything in the world.

* * *

  
     Bucky met Steve four years ago today. The twins were seven now. Steve and Bucky were married. Bucky had never felt so happy in his life. They adopted a thirteen year old girl named Gwen Stacy, she changed her name to Gwen Barnes-Rogers. They moved to a bigger house in Brooklyn. Life is good. Correction. Life is great for Bucky Barnes-Rogers.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this isn't the best fanfic i've written, but i think it's okay. there's a lot of mentions of people in here too ???? sorry if this is short and terrible!!!


End file.
